Yugi and Veemon's Adventures
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures, known in Japan as Digimon - The New Adventures of V-mon and Yugi (デジモン - ブイモンと遊戯の新しい冒険, ''Dejimon - Buimon to Yugi no Atarashi Boken) and by other English names: ''Veemon's Adventures and secretly Veemon and Yugi's Adventures, is a fan-made adventure crossover series created by Garfiled1990 for Toei Animation, Studio Gallop, Saban Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment and Bandai. It is the third Digimon crossover series, following Agumon's Adventures and the original Guilmon's Adventures. The series reunites the main characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! as they appear in the variety of live action or animated feature films (traditional, stop motion and/or CGI) produced by many studios and companies around the world, through the fiction dimension. It also marks the appearance of Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and even Terriermon and Lopmon (from Digimon: The Movie). Summary (as Veemon's Adventures) The story is set 25 to 27 years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. Previously beaten by the original Digi-Squad (a squadron of Digimon led by Agumon), Apocalymon, Diaboromon, Devimon, Myotismon, Etemon, the Dark Masters and their fellow evil Digimon are resurrected for the second time mysterious, and they again join forces many villains per team including the Disney Villains (now including the Saurians), the Raptors and the Foot Clan to take over the Earth (in its past, present and future) and the many other planets of each galaxy. But now, a new hope is hatched. On the Digital World, the now-young Gennai, Azulongmon, Shoutmon and the Fusion Fighters United Army selected Patamon and Gatomon, with six different Digimon: Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and the twins Terriermon and Lopmon (both from Digimon Adventure 02) to be a new squadron of Digital Monsters. And so, the different eight Digimon become the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode with Veemon as the leader, strong and brave enough to defend the whole universe from the forces of evil. Along the way, they reunite with their old friends, the duelists from Domino City: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and new friends: Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki who eventually decide to be their assistant team again. And along with them, more old and new characters per hero team including the Disney Heroes (with Sora, Goofy and Donald Duck, the Jungle Cubs, etc.), The Pandas from Planet Pandasia, the Clay Team (Gumby, Pokey, Prickle and Goo), the Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky), Noddy and his friends from Toyland and more will join the Digi-Squad on their adventurous missions. Other heroes including the Mighty Ducks, the Samurai Pizza Cats, the Ultra Brothers and more. Protagonists/Hero Teams List of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Heroes Digi-Squad: 02 Mode The first primary hero team of the series * Veemon * Wormmon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Patamon * Gatomon Other Digimon Teams: Fusion Fighters United Army * Shoutmon: * Gumdramon * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Cutemon * Dracomon * Jijimon * Starmon * Pickmon * Dondokomon * ChibiTortomon * Mervamon * Ignitemon Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon Duelists * Yugi Muto ** Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner * Yusei Fudo * Jaden Yuki Other Heroes and Allies (Joining, Assisting or Supporting the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode in the episodes of this Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh! series) The Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy The Mighty Ducks (appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time and in Osamu Tezuka's The Space Giants) * Wildwing Flashblade * Nosedive Flashblade * Duke L'Orange * Mallory McMallard * Tanya Vanderflock * Check "Grin" Hardwing Duckberg Ducks: * Scrooge McDuck * Donald Duck's Nephews: ** Huey Duck ** Dewey Duck ** Louie Duck The Toons * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman The Jungle Cubs: * Baloo: A sloth bear, and Louie's best friend. * Prince Louie: An orangutan, future king of the jungles of India and Baloo's best friend. * Bagheera * Kaa * Hathi * Shere Khan: A Bengal tiger. Summoned Characters * Mentors and Supporting Disney Heroes * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck * Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Duey and Louie Duck * Pluto The Clay Team * Gumby * Pokey * Prickle * Goo Assistant/Supporting Members and Other Allies * Gumbo * Gumba * Minga * Tara: Ginger's friend and Gumby's girlfriend. * Ginger: * The Clayboys ** Fatbuckle ** Thinbuckle ** Nobuckle * Professor Kapp Future Clay Team Members * Davey and Goliath (soon joining the Clay Team): A duo consisting of a young boy and a talking dog. * Morph (also joining in the Clay Team soon): * Chas * Nailbrush * GrandMorph * Delilah * Folly * Gillespie * The Very Small Creatures * Gobbledygook The Toyland Gang (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, first known as Team Toyland) * Noddy ** Bumpy Dog ** Noddy's Car * Big-Ears * Tessie Bear Other Toys * Mr. Plod * Mr. Wobbly Man * Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear * Master Tubby Bear * Clockwork Mouse * Dinah Doll * Mr. Milko * Mr. Sparks * Miss Pink Cat * Mr. Jumbo * The Skittles ** Mrs. Sally Skittle * Bert Monkey * Martha Monkey * Clockwork Clown * Mr. Train Driver * Bunkey * Sammy Sailor * Mr. and Mrs. Noah * Mr. and Mrs. Straw The Banana Splits * Fleegle * Bingo * Drooper * Snorky Assistant: Mildred: Fleegle's wish-granting robot. The Wolf Gang * Biff: * Kim: * Puggsy: * Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth ** Fangface: The Magical Books (The Pagemaster) * Adventure * Fantasy * Horror * Richard Tyler (summoning) Mentor: * The Pagemaster The Toyland Gang (first known as Team Toyland until Noddy's Toyland Adventures) * Noddy * Big Ears * Tessie Bear Other Toys * Mr. Plod Dragons Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Spyro the Dragon * Tobias the Reluctant Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show) Other Recurring and/or Supporting Hero Teams and Allies The Samurai Pizza Cats * Speedy Cerviche * Polly Esther * Guido Anchovy Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Guides * Splinter: Pinocchio and Cricket (The New Adventures of Pinocchio) The Ultra Brothers * Zoffy (also known as Ultraman Zoffy) * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace Other Ultra Warriors: * Father of Ultra (Ultraman Ken in the English Version) * Mother of Ultra (Ultrawoman Marie in the English Version) The Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Vinsmoke Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin (formerly known as Miss All Sunday) Wallace and Gromit * Shaun the Sheep Antagonists/Villain Team The Evil Digimon * Apocalymon * Diaboromon * Daemon * Devimon * Myotismon * DemiDevimon * Dark Masters: ** MetalSeadramon The Disney Villains * Maleficent * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus ** Siege ** Chameleon ** Wraith * Jafar * Cruella De Vil ** Horace and Jasper Badun (Episode 7) * Fidget * Magica De Spell ** Beagle Boys * Oogie Boogie * The Neverland Pirates ** Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee * Ansem the Seeker of Darkness ** Heartless Ninja Crow Clan * The Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor * Cyber-Raptors (borrowed by the Saurians as the Raptor-Drones) Foot Clan * Shredder/Oroku Saki * Krang * Rocksteady * Bebop * Foot Soldiers ** Alpha One The Blockheads * Blockhead G * Blockhead J Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat (The New Adventures of Pinocchio) The Toy Goblins * Sly and Gobbo Rodak (The Space Giants, known in Japan as Ambassador Magma) * The Lugo Men Jasper the Clown (The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye) (appearing in Noddy's Toyland Adventures as new leader of the Toy Goblins) * Ivan Don Bluth Villains * The Grand Duke of Owls ** Hunch ** The Duke's Hench-owls * Pinky * Warren T. Cat (guest starring in Rock-A-Doodle) * Cat R. Waul (guest starring in Rock-A-Doodle) * Grigori Rasputin ** Bartok (later turning against Rasputin in Anastasia) * Queen Gnorga (restored to her original form) and King Llort (secretly helping the Digi-Squads and other heroes against his own wife) Cast English Cast * Laura Summer - Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow - Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Robert Axelrod) * Edie Mirman - Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Magnadramon/Nefertimon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) * Derek Stephen Prince - DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared with Paul St. Peter)/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) (leader of the new Digi-Squad) ** Steve Blum - Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince)/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) ** Wendee Lee - Minomon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon/Halsemon/Shurimon/Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirman) ** Steve Blum - Poromon * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Dave Mallow) ** Dave Mallow - Upamon ** Tom Fahn - Digmon/Submarimon * Mona Marshall - Gummymon/Terriermon ** Michael Sorich - Gargomon ** Lex Lang - Rapidmon * Wendee Lee (Episodes 1, 5)/Michelle Ruff - Kokomon/Lopmon ** Paut St. Peter - Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon * Dan Green - Yugi Muto/Dark Yugi (Yami Yugi) (Veemon's friend and partner in charge of the new Digi-Squad: 02 Mode) * Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler (appearing in Episode 2) * Amy Birnbaum - Tea Gardner (appearing in Episode 2) * Gregory Abbey - Tristan Taylor (appearing in Episode 2), Yusei Fudo * Matthew Charles - Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) Japanese Cast * Junko Noda * Naozumi Takahashi * Koichi Tochika * Megumi Urawa * Aoi Tada * Miwa Matsumoto * Yuka Tokumitsu * Shunsuke Kazama * Hiroki Takahashi * Takayuki Kondo * Maki Saito * Yuya Miyashita * Kenichiro (Kenn) Ohashi Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier) and Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Hiroyuki Kakudou, Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Takahiro Imamura, Yukio Kaizawa and Tetsuya Endo * Produced by Keisuke Okuda, Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * US Producer: Terri-Lei O'Malley * Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura, Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono, Chiaki J. Konaka, Sukehiro Tomita, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Riku Sanjo * US Writers: Bob Buchholz, Jeff Nimoy * English Voice Director: Jeff Nimoy * Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Chief Animation Directors/Animation Supervisors: Setsuko Nobuzane and Shigeru Ando * Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu * Color Design: Yasue Itasaka * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * US Editors: Gary Friedman, Douglas Purgason * Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto * Music: Takanori Arisawa and Kousuke Yamashita * US Music Composers: Udi Harpaz, Shuki Levy, Amotz Plessner and Noam Kaniel * Production: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production: Saban Entertainment, Inc., Sensation Animation and Saban Brands * Sponsorship: Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light and Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time * Directed by Kunihisa Sugishima, Hatsuki Tsuji and Kenichi Takeshita * Produced by Hidetaka Ikuta, Naoki Sasada, Noriko Kobayashi * US Producers: Lloyd Goldfine, Katia Milani, Michael Pecerlello * Written by Junki Takegami, Atsushi Maekawa, Shin Yoshida and Akemi Omode * US Writers: Michael Pecerlello, Norman J. Grossfeld * Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Created by Kazuki Takahashi * Music by Shinkichi Mitsumune and Minobe Yutaka for Wall 5 Project * US Music by Elik Alvarez, Joel Douek and Freddy Sheinfeld * Animation Supervisor: Hiroaki Edamitsu * Production: Studio Gallop (Japan) * Additional Animation: Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. (Japan) * English Production: 4Kids Entertainment * Distribution: Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan), Warner Bros. Pictures and Cinedigm Corp. (US) Episodes Pilot Episode Films # Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time (known in Japan as Y''u-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcended Time'') (2010) (4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems) Official Episodes Films and TV Series # The Pagemaster ''(1993, 1994) (20th Century Fox , Turner Pictures and Turner Feature Animation) # ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) (Disney) # Quest for Camelot (1998) (Warner Bros.) # Gumby: The Movie (1992, 1995) (Art Clokey) # Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) (Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons) (Halloween episode) # The Daydreamer (1966) (Embassy Pictures,Videocraft International and MOM Production) # Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) (Rankin/Bass Productions, Video Tokyo Production and Warner Bros.) (Christmas episode) # Pippi Longstocking ''(1997) (Nelvana) # ''Tangled (2010) (Disney) # Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) (Videocraft International and Video Tokyo Production) (Easter episode) # The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes (1971, 1972) (Videocraft International and Video Tokyo Production) # Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (Classic Media) (preceded by The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes) (Easter episode) # The Space Giants (known in Japan as Ambassador Magma, and alternately in English: Space Avenger)'' (1966–1967, 1970–1971) (Osamu Tezuka, P Productions and Lakeside Television) # ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures ''(1992–2001) (BBC and Cosgrove-Hall Films) ## Series 1 (1992) (preceded by ''The Space Giants) ## Series 2 (1993–1994) (preceded by The Flight of Dragons) ## Series 3 (1994) ## Series 4 (2001) # Cats Don't Dance ''(1997) (Warner Bros./Turner Feature Animation) # ''Rock-A-Doodle (1990, 1991, 1992) (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Goldcrest and Sullivan Bluth Studios) # Anastasia (1997) (20th Century Fox, Fox Animation Studios and Don Bluth Entertainment) # The Flight of Dragons ''(1982, 1983) (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft and Warner Bros.) # ''Speed Racer (known in Japan as Mach Go! Go! Go!) (1967–1968) (Tatsunoko Productions) # ''Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi - Voice of the Forest'''' (2001) (Toho, OLM, 4Kids and Miramax Films) # ''Sonic X (2004–2006) # Peter Pan (1953) (Disney) # Chicken Run (1999, 2000) (DreamWorks Pictures and Aardman Animations) # Return to Never Land (2002) (Disney) # Bartok the Magnificent ''(1999) (20th Century Fox, Fox Animation Studios and Don Bluth Entertainment) # ''Castle in the Sky ''(1986, 1999) (Studio Ghibli and Disney) # ''A Rat's Tale (known in Germany as The Story of Monty Spinnerratz) (1997, 1998) (Warner Bros., Augsburger Puppenkiste and Monty Film) # Mad Mad Mad Monsters (1972) (Videocraft International and Mushi Production) Production notes In February 2017, Garfiled1990 created its 4th logo and an intro for the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series on YouTube, intending to update the crossover adventures series on Google Drive. It was supposedly believed to be a spin-off of the Agumon's Adventures ''series. Eventually, Garfiled1990 will announce that when the ''Agumon's Adventures series is completed with new episodes (different films, TV programs and/or video games) including the series' finale, then the Yugi and Veemon's Adventures series will follow in order to become a sequel Digimon crossover series. The series' opening theme song is Dragon Soul from Dragon Ball Z Kai. But for the closing credits, the Digimon: Digital Monsters theme will be featured, combining the lyrics from the first and second seasons in one extended version. Trivia and Facts * Patamon and Gatomon, along with six new Digimon from the Digital World: Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Terriermon and Lopmon became the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode, meaning that Veemon will be the leader of the Digi-team. Animation Techniques and Special Effects * Traditional (Hand-Drawn) Animation ** Cel Animation ** Digital Ink and Paint Animation ** 2D Animation ** Synthetic Drawings/Animation (matte paintings) * Stop Motion Animation ** Puppet Animation *** Animagic (Rankin/Bass): A stop motion puppet animation process that was done in Japan by Tadahito Mochinaga's MOM Productions (now Video Tokyo Productions) and Dentsu for Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass of Rankin/Bass Productions in the United States, running from the 1960s to the 1980s. * Computer (CGI) Animation ** 3D Animation ** 4D Animation * Live Action/Animation Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon ''belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sonic X belongs to 4Kids Entertainment. * Kingdom Hearts, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, DuckTales, Tangled, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and Jungle Cubs (The Jungle Book) and Disney Heroes and Villains (from every film and TV show) belongs to Disney. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * The Samurai Pizza Cats belongs to Tatsunoko Productions, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DIC Entertainment. * The Pagemaster belongs to 20th Century Fox and Turner Pictures. * Quest for Camelot and Cats Don't Dance belongs to Warner Bros. * Gumby and Davey and Goliath belongs to Art Clokey. * The Banana Splits (1968 - 1970, 1972), Scooby Doo ''and Wacky Races belongs to Hanna-Barbera. * ''Noddy's Toyland Adventures belongs to Enid Blyton, BBC and Cosgrove-Hall Productions. * Fangface belongs to Ruby-Spears Productions. * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 - 1961), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) and The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show belongs to Rankin/Bass. * Pandalian ''belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * ''The Space Giants (known in Japan as Ambassador Magma) belongs to Osamu Tezuka and P Productions. * The Ultra Series belongs to Tsuburaya Productions. * Godzilla, Mothra, King Kong (tokusatsu/kaiju films) and Gamera belongs to Toho Company and Daiei. * Morph, Wallace and Gromit and Chicken Run belongs to Aardman Animations. * An American Tail, A Troll in Central Park, Rock-A-Doodle ''and Anastasia'' belongs to Don Bluth. * Spyro belongs to Sony, Universal Studios, Insomniac and Activision. * Speed Racer (1967 TV series) (known in Japan as Mach Go Go Go) belongs to Tatsuo Yoshida and Tatsunoko Productions. * One Piece belongs to Toei Animation and Funimation Productions. * A Rat's Tale (known in Germany as The Story of Monty Spinnerratz) belongs to Warner Bros. and Augsburger Puppenkiste. * Star Wars belong to 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm. * Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. Transcripts # Veemon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Sneak Peek/Transcript # Yugi and Veemon's Adventures - Introduction/Episode 1 Preview/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:One Fans Blog Category:Sequels